


May I help you

by FinleyHerondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyHerondale/pseuds/FinleyHerondale
Summary: One day Magnus finds the feather of an angel. And said angel Alec won't leave him alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fanart of @/mariemarionn on twitter
> 
> This will lost likely have 4 chapters.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Magnus sat down to in the shadow of the pillar to cool off a bit.  
He had spend the day at the market, trying his best to sell the things he had mixed. But his booth didn't have a roof and the sun had been burning on his head for hours.

When most of his shampoos and medicines had been sold he had decided to call it a day and had left to sit in the shadows of the ruins of the old building. He liked the place. It was quiet and people rarely came here, he didn't know why. To him the place was wonderful. He liked to tell himself that he liked to spend his time here alone, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. There simply was no one.

The wind always tilted the grass that was growing through the stones, the grass here always seemed to be greener than anywhere else. Maybe Magnus imagined it.

He leaned his head back against the stone pillar, closed his eyes and let his hand play with the grass.  
He twisted it around his finger, then untwisted it. He would never pull it out. He wouldn't want to destroy the place. So much else had been destroyed and some things should stay pretty. Even if the things already appeared to be destroyed or broken, there was still beauty in it. And that beauty deserved protection.

He took a deep breath in and-  
Suddenly he felt something soft hit his face. Magnus immediately opened his eyes. He scanned the floor and found a white feather lying next to his sandal.

Carefully, he picked it up. He the fingers of his other hand slide over the sides. He had never felt anything so soft. And he had never seen anything so white.  
He held the feather up over his head to get a closer look at it. He couldn't think of on creature that had feathers like that.

Then he looked up the pillar hoping the bird would still be there. But there was no bird. There was only the face of a young man, lurking over the edge of the pillar he sat on, looking back at Magnus with a smile.  
Then Magnus noticed the wings that emerged behind the man. White, shining in the sunlight. So bright I should have hurt Magnus eyes but it didn't.

Magnus sprang up from his spot and took a few steps back to get a better look and also to get away from the man.  
He sat there on the pillars, wearing a dark blue garnet, only half over his chest, showing his chest hair. His black hair was messy, and he had an attractive face, but his face was by far not the most interesting thing about him.  
The white wings were truly attached to him. It wasn’t some kind of illusion. They moved a bit every now and then, flapping soft as the wind went through the hundreds of white feathers. There was an angel sitting on the pillar. An actual angel.

“Magnus Bane?”, the angel said while sitting down on the pillar so that his legs dangled off the edge. His voice was surprisingly soft. Magnus would have imagined that if an angel would ever talk to him he would have an imposing, trembling voice that would give him goosebumps. This angel seemed rather approachable. Maybe that was also because he chose to sit down and not stand up to be even higher than Magnus.

Magnus finally nodded to answer the angel's question.  
“You have been chosen", said the angel.  
“For what?”  
The angel looked up from Magnus and drew his eyebrows together. The left part of his top lip went up, not to a smile, it only made him look confused.  
He obviously had no idea either. _Great_.

“Who are you?”, Magnus tried again.  
For that question the angel knew an answer. “Alexander Lightwood. But my friends call me Alec"  
“So, Alexander-"  
“Alec-"  
“I am not your friend" Also he liked the sound of Alexander better. It fit more.

Alec expression was a clear ‘ _Fair enough_ ’ though, he looked hurt.  
“Listen", he said. “You were chosen because you chose this holy ground. This building used to be a church. It was destroyed a hundred years ago on this day. Now I am here to help the protector of the ground.”

“Does this mean I have a wish or something?”, Magnus asked. Now, that on the other hand, was something he could get behind.  
“No"  
_Wow_.

“Then how are you supposed to help me?”, Magnus asked. He had enough of this.  
“There is something missing in your life. I am supposed to help you find it. After I do, I will disappear", Alec explained.

“There is nothing missing in my life, thank you very much", Magnus gave Alec a smile that was not meant to be nice, and turned around. He didn't need anyone’s help. He was perfectly capable of helping himself, thank you. No one needed to help him and no one needed to tell him that there was ‘something missing in his life', especially not some haphazard angel.

“Wait-", he heard from his back. Oh no, he would definitely not wait.  
He heard sandals hitting the stone floor behind him, hard. He must have jumped off the pillar. Despite the fact that he had wings and possibly the ability to fly. A true genius of an angel.

Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, making it fall off.  
Alec was a bit taller than him, standing in front of him, his wings made him even more gigantic. “I should technically not leave your side until I helped you. So I am coming with you"

“No, you are not, sweetie", Magnus said. “I am not going to be seen running around with a winged man. No matter how good-looking said man might be. Goodbye"  
All of that gave Alec another confused expression. He reminded Magnus of a lost puppy, it was almost cute. Then Magnus turned around again, hoping that Alec would leave.

But he didn't. He just stepped in next to Magnus. Magnus didn't stop. Maybe ignoring him would made him leave.  
“No one else but you can see me. So don't worry", Alec said.  
Maybe if he kept on ignoring him Alec could be convinced that Magnus also couldn't see him.  
Magnus went through town, making his way down to his booth again.

“Uh, where do you live?”, Alec asked.  
Magnus didn't answer.  
“Is this where you work?”, Alec asked, looking at the booths.  
Magnus didn't answer.  
“Is that what you are unhappy with, your work?”, Alec tried again.  
Magnus didn't answer.

They finally reached Magnus booth and Magnus opened the cabinet he had under the counter of the booth with his key. He fished three wooded boxes with the things he had not sold today out of it and locked the cabinet again.

He stacked the boxes onto each other and lifted them. They where heavy and difficult to balance but Magnus would not go a second time. Maybe he should make someone else carry them for him.

“Let me help you", Alec said.  
“No”, Magnus answered. Damn the ignoring thing had been going so well. Now Alec was definitely going to stay.

“Why not? It looks heavy, let me help you", Alec said and he reached his arm out to the box on top.  
Magnus turned away from him to block him. The sudden movement made the top box almost slide off the stack and Magnus was only able to balance it out the last second.

Then he made his way to his house, not far from here. He had to set down the boxes in order to unlock his front door. When he turned around to the boxes again, Alec had already picked them up.  
With an annoyed expression Magnus let him carry the boxes into his house. His arms hurt from carrying them anyway, even though he had build up quite a lot of muscle over the years.

Alec set the boxes down on the kitchen table. Magnus house wasn't big. There was a table, a bed, a kitchen and his workplace all in one room.  
Magnus didn't have time to catch another break and he also didn't feel like it with Alec in the room. He immediately made his way to his work space.  
He started mixing different herbs and every now and then Alec would ask what he was doing. Then he almost knocked over a glass with his wings which finally made him sit down.

Magnus opened the box where he kept his brotowali and was disappointed to find it entirely empty.  
“Are you ready for a forest adventure? I need new herbs”, said Magnus. He was not going to let Alec stay alone in his house.  
Alec stood up from his chair. “Yes"

Magnus opened the door and lead Alec to the forest not far from town. It only took a like three minute walk to go there from Magnus house.

“What exactly are we looking for?”, Alec asked.  
“A plant. Brotowali. Green. Has leaves”, Magnus was not in the mood to elaborate.  
In the forest Alec actually left Magnus side to search. Magnus hadn't picked brotowali in a long time so this was going to take quite a while.

“I found it", he heard Alec call.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. No way. The forest was full of ‘green' and ‘leaves'.  
“Come over here", Alec called again.

Magnud sighed, turned around and went over to Alec's side, wondering what he had actually found. He looked at the forest floor in front of Alec. He almost laughed.

“That, my dear Alexander, is marijuana. You could also take that home. Dry it, smoke it. I'd like to see that"  
“Not that", Alec shook his head. “This" He pointed at veins on one of the trees. And he was right. Brotowali.  
Magnus went over and cut off what he needed. “Thank you”, he said.

They decided to make their way home again as the sun was soon going to set. Magnus still let his eyes wander over the plants. Until he found something purple blooming high above his head. He stopped. Alec almost ran into him.

“What is it?”, Alec asked.  
“See that flower over there?”, Magnus asked. “It is super rare. And I need it" Magnus went over to the tree the flower grew on and tried to find grip in the bark of the tree.  
He gave up pretty quickly. There was no way.

He looked up at the flower again. And saw Alec hovering next to it. His wings were spread, flapping to keep him up and he carefully picked the flower. Then he flew back to the ground. Landing in front of Magnus.

“Here", Alec said. And he held the flower out for Magnus. Magnus found himself speechless.  
He had realized that Alec was probably able to fly from the beginning but actually seeing it was something else. There was something so magical and graceful about it.  
“Thank you", Magnus said again and took the flower.

Then they made their way back to Magnus home and Magnus prepared the brotowali.  
“I am going to bed", he said after he was finished. “Okay", Alec said.  
“Where are you going to sleep?”, Magnus asked.  
Alec shrugged. “I don't know. You are the first person I am following"  
“Shocker. What a surprise”, Magnus said sarcastically.

Then tried his best to give Alec a decent bed on the floor, made out of blankets and pillows. They extinguished the last candle that was on.

Magnus looked from his bed down to Alec. He had his eyes closed. His wings lay on the floor like a soft blanket made out of snow. His black hair fell into his face. Magnus had spend the whole day annoyed at him but maybe he wasn't that bad. He was just trying to help, Magnus knew that. And he knew that he shouldn’t have been so harsh. But he didn't need anyone’s help. Though, he had to admit, without Alec's help the day would have gone different. And not in a better way.

Still, there was nothing missing in his life. He had no problem for Alec to solve. Or did he?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus woke up to the smell of freshly cooked food.  
“I made breakfast", Alec said.

For a moment Magnus thought he had an intruder in his home. Well, he did have an intruder in his home, but the intruder was an angel and he had cooked him breakfast.

Magnus stood up from his bed and sat down at the kitchen table. Alec served him bread, scrambled eggs, orange juice and bacon. He didn't remember the last time he had anything else but bread for breakfast.

“You know how to cook?”, Magnus asked while taking a bite from the eggs. They tasted surprising good.  
“Yes”, Alec answered between sips of his orange juice.  
“Do angels even have to eat?”, asked Magnus.  
“Yes. We are still living things”, Alec said and Magnus was too busy eating to ask more questions.

After they had finished Magnus collected his things for the day at the market. He filled up the three boxes with fresh bottles and was about to lift them when Alec interfered.   
“Let me do that", he said. Magnus was about to open his mouth to refuse but Alec had already grabbed two of the boxes. Magnus sighed but let Alec do what he felt the need to do. Then he took the other box. 

At the booth Alec sat the boxes on the counter and even helped Magnus spread the bottles. They were filled with green, yellow and red liquids all labeled differently. On the right stood the shampoos, smells from sandalwood, which Magnus liked the most, to rose and all sorts of things. On the left stood the herbs, meant to take your pain away or cure your cough. Magnus was quite proud of what he did at his booth.

Many people showed up every day, some of them were already well known to him. He sold medicine for humane prices, which was rare in town. He knew that he could raise his prizes but he was able to actually help people with the medicine, no matter their background which always lit up his day. 

“Is all of this medicine?”, Alec asked.  
“No, that for example is shampoo", Magnus said and pointed at the bottle in Alec's hand.  
Alec carefully opened it and smelled. “Sandalwood", he said. “I like that"  
“Angels use shampoo?”, Magnus asked.  
“...if they want to”

Then the first customers arrived and Magnus was busy trying his best to provide them with everything he had.   
“I don't get it", Alec said when all the customers had left the booth. “You help all these people, you even helped that man in the next booth set up his things, but you refuse to accept help? It's okay to get help. You of all people ought to know that"

“I know that it's okay. I just don't like it. Maybe it's gotten worse over the past few weeks. I don't know. But I accepted your help, didn't I? Maybe it's okay to get help. Anyway thank you”, Magnus, he surprised himself by his sudden honesty.

Alec looked around. His pupils wandered from the right to the left corner of his eyes. He looked like he was expecting something.  
“Huh", he then said.  
“What is it?”, Magnus asked.   
“I thought that that might be it. You being able to accept the help of others again. But if it would have been then I wouldn't be here anymore. You know, disappear as your problem is solved", Alec said.  
“Told you, I don't have a problem”, Magnus said.  
“We will see"

 

Days and days went by and Magnus and Alec were finishing their day at the market off with packing everything up like the days before. Magnus found himself surprised at how much he was beginning to enjoy the time with Alec. It had turned out that he was kind of useful. They had planted seeds from the rare flower Alec had picked from the treetops and due to Alec, Magnus would soon be able to use the plants for medicine.

But it wasn’t just that, it was also just nice to have him around. There was always someone there to turn around to. Magnus didn't know much about angels, or how much of what he knew was true, but he figured that he might have gotten very lucky with the angel he got. 

For example, Alec would answer most of the questions Magnus had about the whole angel thing. Apparently some higher angel named Raziel would give them different cases after they finished their training. They all had to follow a protocol that basically said what an angel has to do and what an angel isn't allowed to do. Making breakfast was by the way not something mentioned in the protocol. It all sounded like some kind of protector organization if one left out the part that the angels have wings. 

“You're my first case and I am already doing horrible", Alec had said. Normally the whole thing should only take like three days. Which meant that Alec was late.  
“As I said, I don't have a problem you can solve. Maybe you got the wrong one?”, Magnus had asked. But Alec had denied that and said that Raziel send him to Magnus and Raziel doesn't make that kind of mistake.  
Magnus grew to like the thought that his meeting with Alec could not be a mistake. And he hoped that they would never find the problem Magnus apparently had. Because that would mean that Alec had to leave. A thought that turned Magnus stomach around. 

“I have noticed that you don't talk to anyone else but your costumers", Alec said while packing bottles in the boxes.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”, Magnus asked.   
“At the academy we get prepared for meeting the friends of our cases. It's okay to meet them even if I'm there, you know that, right? I will be as quiet as possible in the background. I am not here to hold you back from anything", said Alec.

“You are not. It's fine", said Magnus. Because who was there to meet? Magnus only talked to his costumers, it was enough. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone over or had been to someone else’s house. Maybe that was why he enjoyed Alec's company so much. Though, it felt different from spending time with the friends he had had. And not because Alec was an angel.   
“Come on now", Magnus said. “We still have to go to the forest before it gets so dark that we can't see anything anymore"

It turned out that picking fruits was much easier with an angel by your side. In fact, many things were easier with Alec by his side.   
Alec was able to scan the floor, flying a few feet above Magnus. Every time Alec used his wings it made Magnus a bit speechless. He thought he would get used to it, but he didn't.   
Even when he was just standing Magnus found it hard to take his eyes off Alec but when he was flying Magnus had to remind himself why he was actually here. 

“Are these the mushrooms we are looking for?”, Alec asked from a branch way above Magnus.   
“Sorry, I can't see from here”, Magnus yelled back up.  
“Wait", Alec said and flew down the tree. He landed next to Magnus.

“May I?”, he asked.  
Magnus didn't know what he was referring to but he answered with “of course" anyway.  
Then Alec put one of his strong arms behind Magnus knees and the other behind his back. Before Magnus realized what was going on his feet already left the floor.  
“Hold on to me, okay?”, Alec said and Magnus nodded. Magnus swung his arms around Alec's neck.

And as if being picked up and carried by Alec didn't make Magnus heart beat fast enough or his stomach tingle enough, Alec then left that ground.   
He was flying up as steady as possible with his wings and the further they were from the ground the more Magnus clang onto Alec.   
Magnus had to stop staring at the ground, on which leaves, plants and stones looked smaller and smaller. Instead he turned his eyes to Alec's face and held on to his neck harder. Alec steadied his grip when he noticed Magnus reaction. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked.  
“Yes", Magnus said. And Alec turned his face to him and gave him a reassuring smile. Magnus had seen Alec smile before but now, with his face so close to Magnus, it seemed like the smile really was meant just for Magnus. Magnus looked into Alec's hazel eyes, so close to his own. They sparkled in the sunlight and spoke of something so deep, so pure but before Magnus could figure out what exactly it was Alec turned his gaze away. 

He landed on the branch and carefully let Magnus down. Magnus sat down on it and let his eyes wander around. He wasn't as high up as he thought he would be but the view was still stunning. Alec sat down next to him.

Looking over the forest and part of the town from high above gave Magnus a sudden feeling of freedom. There was something hopeful about seeing all the people walking in the streets and seeing all the plants tilting in the wind.

“I didn't feel this good in such a long time", Magnus said.  
“What do you mean?”, asked Alec.  
Magnus sighed. “Things just haven't been this great since Camille.”  
“Who is Camille?"  
“She used to be my girlfriend. But let me just put it that way: The relationship wasn't healthy. She is manipulative. And I was very reliant on her. So when she left she took everything with her. Including my friends. After that I didn’t let anyone get close to me. Not that people didn't try. But I was scared of… of feeling so used and abandoned again. I didn't want to be reliant on anyone again.”

“I'm so sorry", Alec said.  
“No it's fine. You actually helped me. Literally. You are just kind of here, you know. And I know that you are supposed to leave when we find what I am “missing" but I don't want to find it. No matter what it is”  
Magnus felt Alec’s hand on his and Alec squished it reassuringly. 

“I don’t want to go any where either", Alec said.  
“You don't?”, Magnus asked and he looked up at Alec.   
“No. Well, I do miss my family. But that doesn’t mean that I want to leave. Especially not forever. I, uh, like you. Um, I mean like spending time with you."  
Magnus smiled. “I like you, too"

And Alec smiled back at him. He was looking at Magnus with his clear eyes and Magnus saw the deepness and pureness in them again, like they could do no wrong. And he leaned in closer to Alec, not really aware of what he was doing. His eyes wandered from Alec's eyes down to his full lips. Alec leaned down and Magnus could feel his breath on his skin. 

And then their lips collided, sending sparks through Magnus’ entire body. Alec tasted sweet, a bit like honey, and fresh.  
Despite being high up in a tree Magnus felt save enough next to Alec to let one of his hands go to Alec's cheek and lean into the kiss.   
The risk of it only made Magnus heart beat faster.  
He was about to part Alec's lips with his tongue when suddenly he fell.   
He opened his eyes in shock and was able to grab the branch the last second before he fell down completely.  
Alec was gone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec snapped his eyes open.  
“No, no, no”

He was back in the room where he had ascend from. Standing on one of the golden platforms that had send him to earth.  
He was back in Purum, his home. His mission was over.

“Alec!”, he heard a voice call. But he couldn't concentrate on it. He still felt Magnus’ warm hand on his cheeks.  
Panic came up in him. Thoughts crashing down on him, burying him, like waves crashing against the stones at a sea shore. And then the stones were buried under the tons of water. Pressure pushing down on the stones, on him. He took in too many breaths to fast and yet it felt like he was getting no oxygene. He looked around, searching for a way back, even though he knew that there was no way. He turned around and saw his sister Isabelle standing in front of him.

She had her eyebrows drawn together, her head was tilted a bit and she looked worried. “Alec?”, she said again. This time with no excitement in her voice.  
“I, I have to get back", Alec stammered.  
“What do you mean? You can't go back”, Izzy said.

“No, you don't understand", Alec said. He heard his panic in his own voice. “I _have_ to get back” He saw how he threw his hands in the air, making wild movements.  
“Alec, Alec calm down", Isabelle said but she felt far away.  
“He's going to fall!”, said Alec.

Magnus was going to fall. It was his fault. How high up had they been? Was he going to be okay?

Then he felt Izzy wrap her arms around his body. She pressed him to her. He unclenched the fist he hadn't realized he had formed. His breathing slowed down.  
“We are going to go home and then we will figure this out, okay?”, Isabelle asked, her voice soft, calming next to his ear.  
“But I need to go. Right now”, Alec said, this time his voice was a lot calmer. He wasn't going to give up.  
“You know that's not allowed. Now, come with me"

Isabelle released him and he obediently followed her out of the white building.  
Purum seemed different. But he knew that not the place had changed but him. It was like his days on earth gave him different eyes. Purum was so much cleaner, there was no dirt or pain on the streets but looking at it now it seemed wrong. As if some took a picture and tilted every angle a little different.

When they reached their house Isabelle made Alec sit down at the kitchen table.  
“So, tell me, what's wrong? What was the mission like? Who is going to fall?”, Isabelle asked while giving Alec a cup of tea. She let her hand go through his hair. It probably looked like a mess. He couldn't bring himself to care. Then Izzy sat down at the table with him.  
He didn't feel like drinking the tea. But he took a sip anyway. Instead of bitterness he tasted sweetness again. Magnus had tasted sweet as well. But Magnus warm lips on his had been a far more pleasant feeling than the hot tea.

“Magnus is going to fall. He is- was- is my case. He was the protector of the grounds, you know, the human I got assigned to, I had to help. But he didn't want my help. And then when he was okay with it I thought it would be over but it wasn't so I stayed and- He is so different from everyone I've ever met. Not just because he is human or anything. It's just him. And now he is up in a tree and it's my fault and I don't know how to help him. But I have to because I was the answer but then I disappeared and now he is alone"

Isabelle just stared at him. “Alec, I don't understand a single word you just said. Breathe and tell the story"  
And Alec did just that. Breath after breath sentence after sentence. He told her how he met Magnus in the ruins on the holy grounds, how he didn't want his help but then they went to pick herbs in the forest. And how he was able to reach that rare flower and how he made breakfast every morning and how Magnus let him help. But how that was not the problem but rather Magnus loneliness. And how he managed to fuck up the first case he had ever had.

“And then we kissed. On the tree. And I was back here. And he is still up there. We were so high up, I don't know what I was thinking. What if he fell? It's my fault”, Alec said.  
“Oh, Alec", was the first thing Isabelle said. “A human. Oh, Alec. This boy really did something to you, didn't he?”, was the second thing.  
Alec just nodded. “I have to get back. Help him. Make sure he is alright.”

“You know that's not possible. You can't just go back. Your mission is over" But was his mission really over? If he was the thing missing, or someone like him, and he just disappeared, then technically the mission wasn't completed. Or was it? Judging on the fact that he was here, it must be.   
“I know I can't. But I have to, for him."  
“There is no way."  
“Then we have to find one. There has go be a way to use the platforms without Raziel’s help. I'm going back. I will find a way"  
“No you don't want to-"  
He didn't let her finish. He just nodded. He had made his decision, maybe even minutes before, but he had wanted to talk to Isabelle first. Let her know what happened and what he was going to do.

“No, Alec, please. You would loose everything. Breaking the rules like that… you would use your pureness. It's wrong. You know that", Isabelle sounded distressed and sorry.  
“Is love not pure?”, Alec asked.  
“You love him?", Isabelle asked.  
Alec signed. “I don't know" How was he supposed to know? How could he tell?

“Listen, I don't make the rules-", Isabelle started.  
“Aren't the rules that we are supposed to help people? Aren't we supposed to bring love?”  
“Yes, that's the rules but angels and humans can't have relationships. You can't just go back to earth."  
“How can love be wrong? How can love not be pure? The rules need to change.”  
Isabelle was silent.  
Then Alec stood up and went to leave.  
Isabelle caught him at his shoulder.  
“At least let me help you"

 

“How do these things even work?”, Isabelle asked when they stood in front of the golden platform again.  
“I don't know, Raziel makes them work I guess"  
Isabelle looked at the little stone plates that told a date and coordinates on them in the ground before the platform.  
“Maybe if I could get these to move-", she tried to turn them. Nothing happened.

“I don't think they are moveable, I think I just have to hope that somehow it will be fine when I press a button or something", said Alec.  
“Screw this", Isabelle said while she ripped a pin out of her hair. Carefully, she let it slide between the stone plates.  
“You are sure about this? We don't exactly know what happens when you use the platform. Or what happens when you break the rules.", she said.

“I am sure. This isn't just about me. I’ve heard story’s before. Angels and angels. Humans and humans. That's all fine. But angels and humans? Then hell breaks loose. Well, not literally but you know what I mean. There are not angel and human love storys. Why not? Why can't angels just return for humans? These rules… they are not right. And I have to show them that. And I have to make sure Magnus is alright.”

“Do you know if someone ever tried to use one of the platforms without being on a mission send by Raziel?”, Isabelle asked.  
“No. No one ever did"  
“Great", Isabelle took the hair pin out between the plates. Nothing was moving. Then she took a knife out of her pocket, Alec wasn’t sure when she had packed it, and started using that instead of the pin. She brutally tried to lever the plates out. At the third try they heard a clicking noise. And Isabelle took the knife out.

Then they heard a scraping sound. The numbers on the plates started moving uncontrollably. The sound grew loader, it was as if suddenly winds started blowing down the hall.  
“Now, Alec, now!” yelled Isabelle.  
“What?”, Alec yelled back.  
“I think it will take you. I hope it will.”  
“But-" Alec hesitated for a moment. There was no way of knowing if this was going to go alright.

“Go. Stand up for something that is right. Good luck. May the angel be with you”  
“Thank you”, he said. “I love you" If he really would lose his pureness over this, he wanted those to be the last words he said. Whatever loosing his pureness actually meant. They had been told since they were little that if they would break the rules they would loose their pureness. No explanation what that meant. Just that it wasn't good. He wasn’t sure if he was going to return.

Then he jumped onto the platform.

 


End file.
